chaos
by Dr. Sweetz
Summary: a demonic creature enjoys suffering so he comes to Earth only to be hunted by Darkane the great hunter. minor xover with starwars and Quantum Wrath another story I am writing. also there is mention of SG Galactic Imperium by vex master.


Chaos

(Somewhere on earth)

In the shadows a creature watched with pleasure, as a family was murdered. The creature was pitch black and had a humanoid form at the moment. A woman screamed with agony as the man cut her hand off. The creature licked its lips and felt intense pleasure from the pain and sorrow of the family as they were tortured to death. The creature watched for hours until the last spark of life left the family. Then it melted into the shadows and traveled to a distant mountain. It took form in a shadow on the mountain then walked into the day light.

Its black skin gleamed in the sun like a clean tire. Then it heard a voice and quickly morphed it's self. It stood in a pair of jeans and a leather jacket. It had short black hair. You would think he was human if you saw him. His eyes were dark as the abyss then they became human eyes. They were blue he looked almost like George Clooney. A strange man with long brown hair and glowing purple eyes appeared in front of him. The man was in his mid 40's and in good shape. He wore a black trench coat and then he put on a pair of shades.

The man said. "Ah Drekthore when did you choose to live on this pathetic planet? And how did you get to this universe?" then the creature looked at the man and his eyes went black and he said.

"Keroth old friend. I haven't seen you since you killed my father Zorgath! I came here by hitching a ride with a Tokra and he had a dimensional shift device. He came here by mistake and a man named Kevin found him. I read his mind and saw he was planning to build an empire and call it the Galactic Imperium. I saw his visions of tormenting movie villains I wanted to stay in his shadow but the risk was too great so I stayed here to retire. Now what do you want?"

then Keroth said. "Well I am your cousin so I thought I would warn you."

then a smirk came across Drekthores face as he said. "What could be so bad you would want to warn me?"

then Keroth said. "A hunter has found you. He goes by the name Darkane. He really wants you dead. He traveled here from half way across the universe to hunt you down."

then Drekthore said. "Ah so he is a meat bag in a hollowed out chunk of metal? Please I will take much pleasure in torturing him to death!"

then Keroth replied. "You really are a fool. He almost killed me 400 years ago. He is not an ordinary meat bag. He has Cocotmarein blood in him. He won't die until he is killed. He also has weapons that can kill our kind." then before Drekthore could reply Keroth had opened a wormhole and was gone.

* * *

(Deep space)

Darkane sat in his ship. He was shaving. He looked human. He had short blond hair and brown eyes. He was fit and 6 ft tall. His navigation system beeped. He knew he was close to his destination. He pushed a button and steam started coming out of a closet. Then it opened and he looked at the armor. It was black and gleamed in the light. It looked like a medieval knight's armor. The shoulders had modular weapons that could be switched out depending on what he was hunting.

He grabbed a black diamond retractable blade and attached it to the right arm of the armor. Then he got a bright spotlight and attached it to the left arm. Then he put a targeting laser on the left shoulder and plasma cannon on his right shoulder. Then he grabbed his black diamond sword and attached it to the back. He then grabbed black diamond ammunition and attached it to the waist of his armor then he put it on. Then he grabbed a 6 inch long 3 inch wide rectangle and pushed a button. It then began to morph into an assault rifle.

It looked like an M4-carbine except it fired black diamond slugs at semi auto. It also had a black diamond blade that would extend from the muzzle with the push of a button. He also took a hand gun that could fire black diamond slugs and Sodium rounds. They would react with blood and explode within the target causing a man to be blown In half if he is hit in the waist. He then put on his helmet and cloaked. His ship then went into a high orbit and he beamed down to the surface of where the abomination was lurking.

* * *

(In a dark alley in Chicago)

A woman was pulled against a dark corner of the alley by a serial killer who also raped his prey.

Drekthore was in a shadow less then 2 feet from her. He was so glad to be there feeding off her fear and anger at the man who was about to rape and kill her. Drekthore was in a feast of negative emotions. He could never be happier. Such pleasure he got from others suffering. He could be right on top of them and as long as there were shadows he would be undetectable. He had just given a child nightmares a few moments ago. Then as if to spite him the alley was flooded with light.

The killer was shocked by the light and the pitch black creature that was exposed. It quickly morphed into the form of George Clooney. Then a blood spot appeared on the killers head and he fell over dead. The woman looked as Darkane dropped from a fire escape. He stood 7 ft tall in his armor. She was afraid and thankful at the same time for the armored hero who saved her.

She kept trying to talk to the armored being but he told her. "Please I have to catch the abomination." he then pushed her out of his way like she was some dumb animal. Before she could complain the warrior had already begun sprinting in the direction the shape shifting creature had gone.

She thought to herself. _"That guy was rude. Well screw him I would have thanked him real good. Maybe he is gay?"_ then she walked away wondering why she never gets the hero.

* * *

(An open street in Chicago)

Drekthore was surrounded by people. They thought he was an actor and they were going to get him killed. He had well hidden the wound to his shoulder where a black diamond bullet ripped through and killed the rapist. He couldn't get away from these animals so he did the only thing he could. He balled his fists then opened his hand so his fingers extended forward. Black threads began to grow. Then they swarmed with lighting speed and wrapped around the necks of the humans.

The animals were so caught up in their worship of the "actor" that they missed the threads that were ready to decapitate them. Then with a swift motion Drekthore balled his fists and the heads of the filthy animals fell at their feet. Their bodies started to wonder for a moment then they fell and started convulsing. Then Drekthore began to run again. He was really weak from the gunshot wound and using his abilities. He found an apartment and knocked on the door. He decided to pretend to be George Clooney so the animals would help him.

A man answered and said. "Are you George Clooney?"

then Drekthore said. "Yes and a man is trying to kill me. Please help me!"

then the mans wife came and asked. "Hey dear what's going on here? Is that George Clooney!" then he told her to shut up and took Drekthore to a closet. The love the young couple felt for each other would make him sick to his stomach if he had one. He quickly killed the man and took his form. He then temporarily morphed the man to look like George Clooney. He put a gunshot to his shoulder.

He knew he would have to deal with the woman's love until Darkane was gone then he could torture her to death and regain his strength. Her love didn't weaken him it just annoyed him. It was like drinking caster oil. It wouldn't kill him. He went to his temporary wife and resisted the urge to torment her to death. He thought. _"That can wait for later."_ Darkane knocked the door down. Drekthore wanted to throw Darkane off track so he put himself between the woman and Darkane.

Darkane thought. "Hmmm that can't be Drekthore. He would never risk his life for another. He would want her to suffer." so then he pulled Drekthore and threw him into the wall then he put his gun to the woman and said. "Tell me where you hid the abomination and she will be spared." Drekthore was feeding off her fear.

He decided he should reveal the location of her dead husband. So he said. "He is in the closet." Then Darkane walked out of the room to search the closet. Then the woman ran to Drekthore and held him close she whispered. "I love you." her words burnt like acid and he wanted so bad to kill her but he knew he would have to wait.

Darkane came out and said. "Well it seems he is dead. My bullet must have mortally wounded him I will take my leave." then Darkane left. The woman looked to Drekthore and said. "Do you want to make love." he said. "No after almost losing you I just want to rest. Lets go to bed." little did she know her loving husband was dead.

* * *

(A few hours later same place)

Drekthore watched the women sleep at his side. He decided he would torment her in her dreams until he was strong enough to face Darkane again. He put his index finger next to her ear and strange black fibers went into her head. She didn't feel a thing. Then he decided to have a little fun. (Dream state)

There was a dark room. Then her husband appeared. He said. "I love you." then she ran to him and they embraced. But then she heard a gasp from her husband she backed away. Then she saw blood start to stain the chest of his shirt. She was so afraid. Then he screamed in pain as something ripped out of his chest. There was a bulge under his shirt. Then the shirt ripped and two pitch black claws were sticking out of his chest. The hands were back to back. The fingers folded onto his pectoris muscles. Then the hands began to pull apart. She screamed as her husband fell in two. He was separated vertically. Then where he once stood there was the dark form of Drekthore. (Reality)

the woman was in a cold sweat from the nightmare she was having. It was truly horrifying. Drekthore was so happy because of her suffering even if she was only dreaming it was enough to heal most of his wounds. (Dream state) Drekthore spoke to her. "What you don't love me any more?" she said "you monster you killed my husband!" then Drekthore said. "Well I guess I will have to win you over." then he held out his hands and suddenly a bunch of black threads made a grid around her with the only path leading to him. She touched one of the threads and it cut her finger off. She creamed in pain. She thought _''this can't be a dream" _

so she did the only thing she could think of. She gave up and came to him. Drekthore said. "So come give me a big smooch! Come on show me some love dear." then he opened his mouth and maggots started to fall out of his mouth and then he said. "Give me some tongue!"

then he whipped out his tongue and it had a pair of jaws on it. It reached out and bit her cheek. She felt the intense pain of the flesh being torn. Then they went to passionately kiss. But instead she rammed a knife in his throat. From the edges of the wound black fibers shot out and surrounded her throat. They were not sharp so she was able to move with little worry. Then Drekthore said. "Ouch that hurt. I thought you could be the mother of my children but I guess not." he then pulled his head back and the woman screamed in pain as the fibers dug into her flesh. Then with a quick jerk the fibers decapitated her. As her head fell and she awoke with a cold sweat and a scream.

She looked over to her husband and gasped. It was the demon from her dream she screamed but the monster turned on the light and she was so happy to see that it was her mind and the dark that made her see that creature. Her husband said. "What's wrong dear?" she said. "Sorry I just had a bad dream." Drekthore just held her and thought. _**"**__My dear the nightmare had only just begun__**" **_he kissed her passionately pondering how he would torture her. Then it hit him. _**"**__Ah I could use her to create new warriors to defend me from that hunter.__**"**_ a small mouth opened in his palm for a moment and hissed. She thought it was him hissing with pleasure but she was wrong. Her end was near.

* * *

(Paris France)

The moon hung high on the dark sky. A young teen was cornered by the vampire. Vampires are not like they are in the movies. Their mouth is full of sharp teeth and their eyes are blood red when they are about to feed. When they are not feeding they look human. They can even walk in daylight. The teen guy thought he had found a good girl to date but he was wrong. He was backed up to the wall of an empty street. He was in the most deserted part of the city. No one would save him. He quickly grabbed a stick and swung it. The stick broke against the head of the vampire. He then rammed it through its heart. It smiled and pulled it out and it said. "Ah that myth was started by us. If you have a weakness fake another."

she then grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up. He thought he was going to get lucky tonight boy was he wrong. The vampire then pulled the boys face close to hers. she then opened her mouth wide. She was about to bite his head off. Just then a blade disc flew and cut her hand off. she was pissed now. she looked over and saw Darkane. The teen dropped to the ground and started to crawl away. The bladed disc then returned to his hand. It folded and he put it away. He pulled his black diamond blade.

He didn't need it but he had to decapitate the creature. That was to only way to kill it. Chop off its head and burn it. So he charged it. The vampire did a flip over him and grabbed her hand while in mid air. she then reattached it. Then she swiped her claw at Darkanes back. she howled in pain as the claws chipped on the black diamond armor. Then Darkane held his dagger in reverse. He elbowed her face then the dagger slashed her neck. she was pissed now. Darkane then spun around and with his sword he lopped its head off and then he fired a plasma bolt that vaporized the beast. The teen who watched the battle from a safe distance walked up to the warrior and said. "Thank you! You are so awesome." Darkane said. "It's no problem. This world needs to be cleaned up." then he pushed some buttons on his wrist and he was gone in a flash of light.

* * *

(Back in Chicago)

The woman was held to the wall by black webbing. She could only move her head. Drekthore used one of his hands to keep her head still while the other was placed against her mouth. The little mouth on his hand slithered down her throat. She could not breathe through the pain and fear. He then released her. She fell to the ground as the webs returned to their creator. She began to cough up blood about a minute later. She screamed and died as 4 creatures oozed out of her mouth. Drekthore was happy his children would each be a quarter as powerful as he was. Sadly that was the weakest his kind could get.

He was a tenth as powerful as his cousin Keroth. He then decided he would show his children a creature they could form themselves after. This being was a creation of his father. He knew that his children would be stronger then the strongest of these beings but they had a fierce form and were deadly warriors. He thought his children could learn how to fight from watching this powerful creature. There was only one on this planet. The rest are either in the plane of chaos or hiding in this plain of existence. Drekthore gathered his children and vanished into the shadows leaving a dead wife and her husband whom the cops will decide committed a murder suicide.

* * *

(The moon)

Darkane sat in his ship. The scanners were scanning for creatures worthy of hunting. There were too many monsters for him to kill them all so he was going to work his way down from the big shots to the grunts. With his sensors focused on the earth his ship failed to detect a disk shaped craft inbound on his position.

The ship shook as a laser beam dispersed into the shield. Darkane then decided to shoot down the craft.

Pulsar beams began firing at the disk but it easily dodged the fire. He was impressed by the speed of the craft even if its weapons were pathetic. He decided he would disable the ship and kill the crew so he could salvage it. A subspace energy arc whipped to the disk and it immediately lost power and began to fall to the lunar surface. Once it crashed Darkane entered the ship. The crews were small weak grey creatures with big heads and bug eyes.

They tried to speak to him this is what he heard in his mind. "You are violating the protected planets treaty of this galaxy you must remove your ship from this system or you will force the might of the galactic federation upon you." he laughed at this threat and said. "I am with the Marein republic one of the two universal superpowers! Your puny fleet could not handle one of our battle cruisers. Now I will take your ship and dispose of you." the grey then said. "This would constitute an act of war against us." he said. "Yea I know but we are a dozen galaxies away from you and you attacked me remember?" he then decapitated the ugly creature with his wrist blade and killed the rest with his bare hands. He then began to reverse engineer the propulsion of the ship.

* * *

(Africa)

A small village lay at the base of a large mountain. There were a dozen guards with spears. Only the leaders of the tribe had guns. One guard saw a dark figure moving swiftly through the savanna. It wore a black robe and moved with stunning speed. He called out an alarm and all the men took arms.

The beast leaped through the air. Several spears flew and broke against its robe. It landed on top of one guard while its claws shredded two other guards... The guard had a look of terror on his face as the evil reptilian beast stared down at him. Its eyes glowed an evil red and it removed its hood. It had long sharp teeth white as pearls. Its face was like a raptor and it had an evil grin on its face. Then it got off the guy when a spear broke against the robe. A man tried to pierce it from behind. That was a mistake because its tail impaled him through the chest and retreated back into the robe. The hole had opened a split second before the tail lashed out and it resealed a split second after it returned.

The man who had been pounced had begun crawling away as fast as he could. The evil demon then grabbed his foot and held him a foot in the air. It then dropped him headfirst shattering his neck. It killed the rest of the guards easily now that it had its fun. It began eating the women and children to satisfy its hunger. It then entered the only hut it had avoided. In the corner sat a woman and her new born child. It tore the child from her arms and ate it whole as she watched. It then began to speak. "Human female, I am in a very merciful mood today. I will let you live but you must spread the news of what happened here. If you fail me I will torture you for months before killing you." he then left. He thought he would keep an eye on her to protect her until she had spread enough of the story for it to carry on without her then he would feast upon her flesh.

* * *

(3 days later Southern Nigeria)

The sole survivor of the dreadful beast was on her way to major city in this area. She saw a man but it was not a man. It wore a tattered leather trench coat and had sharp teeth. It had leathery skin and the back of its coat had 2 slits on the sides. Wings erupted from the slits in the coat and it leaped towards her. She began to run. The creature was gaining on her. Then the beast from her village came from nowhere and got between them. The other creature landed four feet away and looked at the new prey with curiosity. The dark robed monster began to speak to the creature that was after his messenger. "I am Kray-doth. You will leave her alone she is mine." then the fierce Doongeerian roared with its voice of thunder.

The other creature just started to charge. The Doongeerian waited till the last second then it leaped into the air in a flip. Then it grabbed the head of its foe and tore it from the shoulders of the creature. The body started to wonder around looking for its head. The Doongeerian dropped the head and with its powerful legs it kicked the body through a tree. The body rushed to its head and put it back on. It then pulled out a bone sword it made from an elephant bone.

The Doongeerian then removed its robe and shot into the air flapping its demonic wings. The creature followed suit and they fought in the sky. The Doongeerian fought with unimaginable skill and ferocity. The creature fought bravely slashing with its bone blade trying to somehow kill this demonic foe. The Doongeerian flew at it from behind and rammed it into the ground at 600 MPH. then the Doongeerian proceeded to claw the creature apart with extreme hate. It then devoured the creature.

Its robe flew back to it and re-sheathed it. It looked down on the woman and said. "I will be watching you human so do what I commanded." then it was gone. In a shadow of a nearby tree sat Drekthore with his 4 children who were amazed at this creature and so they took its form. But they were as strong as ten of those creatures. Drekthore and his new guardians then sank into the shadows and were gone. The woman continued her Journey wondering how long she had to live.

* * *

(50 light years from earth.)

A colorful vortex grows from a point. A fleet emerges and in the midst of the fleet is the vessel of Darkane. His ship is dwarfed by the size of the immense battle cruisers he has brought with him.

The size of the fleet consists of ten capital ships and four hundred escort vessels. Ranging from two hundred meters to seven hundred meters. The capital ships range from 2 kilometers to 6 kilometers.

The vessels have an industrial look to them like several earth naval ships combined. One thousand flashes of light appear and disk shaped craft emerge. The smallest of them are about sixty meters in diameter and the largest is fifteen kilometers in diameter. The two fleets sit in space absorbed in the suspense. Both waiting for the other to make a move.

* * *

(Earth Russia Moscow two miles underground)

Drekthore and his minions watch as a prisoner is tortured. He is so happy with the feast of pain in this Russian prison. Lucky for him the room is dark. Suddenly the lights flick on and he is exposed along with his minions. An alarm sounds and within seconds Russian commandos storm the room. They begin yelling in Russian at the five beings. One of Drekthores children bares his sharp fangs and a tail whips out of the robe and pierces a commando in the chest.

The guns begin to fire and the bullets rip through the beings but black fibers stretch across the wounds and they disappear the weapons have no effect. Drekthore changes form to look like Joseph Stalin while the troops evacuate the room. One man was slow and Drekthore shot fibers from his fingers that rushed to him and rammed up his nose. He stood there paralyzed. After several seconds the fibers left and the empty skin of the man fell to the ground in a heap.

Then 2 men with flame throwers came and began to torch the creatures. They then tossed hand grenades and napalm canisters and sealed the room. Then the room was baked in microwaves and gamma rays while the creatures were cooked alive. This went on for an hour. Then after the devices were deactivated nerve gas flooded the room. Then five guards in full hazmat gear went in there to check on the status of the intruders. They are startled to see nothing. No corpse no remnants of the creatures. They walk in and begin scanning the area with all kinds of equipment. Then fleshy black ropes come out of the walls and rip into the bodies of the men. Then the men fall to the ground and began to convulse.

* * *

(50 light years from earth on the bridge of a Marein capital ship)

Admiral Slasher looked off into the void at the disk shaped ships that had met to face him.

He knew that the race of those ships had declared war on the Marein republic when they attacked Darkane. An officer began to speak. "One of the fifteen kilometer vessels is sending a message."

It appeared on the screen. It said: "you have entered the territory of the galactic federation of light. Leave immediately or die."

Slasher said. "This is Admiral Slasher to the fleet. Battle stations!" he then looked to his officer and said. "Commander Dren charge the phased quantum ravager."

he pushed a series of holographic buttons and said. "Target sir?"

Slasher said: "ah yes target the lead vessel and fire."

three pylons began to charge with energy and the beams fired together at a point in the midst of the pylons and a ball of energy formed. You could see through it because it was out of phase. Then an enormous beam of hellfire shot forth. It began to spread as it lashed out to the disk shaped vessel. It was two miles in diameter when it hit the shields. The shields flared but the beam passed through with no delay. The beam began to eat into the hull of the ship then it passed through and the ship exploded into a nova that took out two hundred nearby ships.

The beam had converted the matter it encountered into energy. Then the two fleets began to fly to each other. The huge disk craft would point their underbelly at the Marein capital ships and fire beautiful teal beams. The beams hit the shields but did not breach the barrier. The small disks fired weaker beams and pulse plasma weapons.

The Marein ships fired out beams of energy that collapsed the shields or bypassed them. They also fired plasma globes that would engulf the ships and drain the shield energy and then collapse onto the ship boiling it away. One of the powerful teal beams from the large disks breached a Marein capital ship shield. The beam ripped a hole in the hull and the second shot destroyed it. The battle raged for 2 days as the fleets bashed each other with unimaginable power. Earth would see the battle with telescopes in fifty years when the light reached earth.

* * *

(Earth Moscow surface)

The five guards reported the absence of the intruders. They changed into their civilian cloths and went to the streets. They walked to a bar and sat for a drink. Drekthore was very angry for having to wear this meat. So he decided he would have fun with the simple creatures. Small micro fibers came from the body of the guard and went into the heads of people. After a couple seconds they all started to fight then the creatures left their hosts and returned to a shadow to watch the bar fight. A big burly Russian man stabbed a pretty girl with a broken bottle. He got stabbed through the neck from behind from the girl's boy friend.

He was thrown through the window and into the gutter. Then a fire broke out and the building burned down and more then half the people died. Drekthore and his minions all left as the police came to the scene.

* * *

(50 light years from earth 3 days later)

Slasher looked off into the void at the carnage of the two fleets. His ship was in critical condition and the crew was abandoning ship. His fleet won but no Trans galactic capable ships were left in tact. He underestimated the GFL. He will not make that mistake again. He beamed onto Darkanes ship and watched his flagship explode.

Darkane said. "My ship can get you home but you will need to wait for the core to recharge." Slasher decided he would bring an up to date fleet next time instead of 4000 year old ships. He retired to his room and opened a bottle of rum from earth and lit a Cuban cigar. It went well with his look. His kind was humanoid felines and was seven feet tall with feathered wings. His kind were created by a being named Zeroth who was in a cold war with his brother Keroth. The Catmarein kind was created to be guardians to stand against Keroth's Doongeerian legions. Slasher was the strongest of his kind. He had stood up to Keroth and beat him in personal combat on several occasions.

It is rumored that his might is near equal to that of Zorgath whom is the grandson of a being called the void keeper. The void keeper is the most powerful being he controls the multi-verse he separates existence from nonexistence he is everything and he is nothing he is pure power. Slasher offered Darkane a drink and he accepted. They got drunk and got in a fight but Slasher won with his superior power and strength.

Then Slasher changed form into a human and said. "I am going to pick up human babes. Want to come?"

Darkane said "no I have other things to do." as he started looking over the event in Moscow. He knew who's handy work that was and he was pissed. "That damn demon fooled me! Well looks like I got my work cut out for me now." he then began sharpening his black diamond blade as Slasher beamed to earth.

* * *

(A bar in Tampa Florida)

Slasher walked in the door. He was in human form so nobody paid noticed him. He sat at a bar stool and waited for the barmaid.

She walked over and said. "What will you have?"

he said. "I'll have whatever draft you got in this place." After he got his drink he began to sip it slowly. A beautiful brunette sat beside him. She was infatuated with his rugged appearance and so she had to talk to the 'drifter' as she thought of him.

She said. "Hi I'm Sarah do you want to chat?"

Slasher looked at her and said. "Sure if that is what you want babe." then before she could blink they were outside standing across the street as the bar exploded. She was terrified about what happened. She saw Slasher holding her close and was so glad she was with him she though to herself "_he must be like superman. Is he superman?"_

she said. "Are you Kal El?"

he said. "Isn't that that comic book guy?"

she said. "Yes is he you?"

he said "no but I did save you now I must go." She was about begging him to stay but he was gone. She began to cry to herself as Drekthore fed on her sorrow from the shadows.

* * *

(A galaxy 30,000,000 light years away)

A fleet of imperial star destroyers (ISD) were making a last stand against an impossible enemy. The torn corpse of a super star destroyer was sown through out the battle zone. Turbo lasers flew like a swarm of arrows in a medieval battle. The enemy ships looked like a (W) with an (A) on the top part of the letter. They had antimatter plasma lances. They fire a stream of hydrogen plasma. It can rip a star destroyer in half if its shields are down. The APLs do minimal damage to shields so to complement them it can fire a highly focused laser that is built to pierce shields with top efficiency.

They can punch a one meter hole in the hull of an ISD but do no other damage. Its shields could take 8 shots from the death star and survive. The imperials were doomed. One the bridge of one of the alien warships stood Keroth the great ruler of the New Klargion hegemony. He had entered this universe in order to spread his power. Soon he will be able to take the war to the galactic Imperium whom he had read about. He knew they were real because he was real and in some universes he did not exist. To be honest he was the only Keroth in the multiplex-verse. He and his brother and uncle were created by a being called the void keeper for entertainment purposes.

His uncle deceived them into trying to kill the void keeper and taking over the Multiplex-verse so they were stripped of their universe hopping power and banished to a newly created universe. He must use technology to conquer the multiplex-verse. He watched as his fleet shredded the imperial armada. He then hailed the lead ISD. Darth Vader appeared. Keroth smiled as his eyes glowed purple.

He said "Vader you will surrender your pathetic empire to the might of the hegemony. Do so or die for I am the force!" then Vader tried to use the force to choke Keroth.

Keroth smiled and said. "Stop that tickles ha!" he began to laugh insanley

then Vader got down on one knee and said. "What is thy bidding my master?"

Keroth said. "Live as you have but begin construction of these vessels with these stations."

then death star sized stations appeared and awaited an input of resources to produce the new vessels. They were AI controlled and would follow Vader's orders unless they went against their programming thus there would be no chance of Vader using his ships against him. The star wars galaxy of this universe was now under his control. He then began plotting his invasion of the Milky Way galaxy.

* * *

(Milky Way galaxy)

The second wave of Marein vessels entered the Galaxy. A fleet of 20,000 capital ships with 100,000 escorts was the size of this fleet. It was designed to crush all opposition to the might of Grand Lord Slasher. The Galactic Federation of Light had assembled a fleet of 10,000 vessels in all. They were woefully unprepared for the onslaught of Marein warships.

The 1000 huge saucer shaped capital ships of the Galactic Federation of Light turned perpendicular to the Marein fleet. Powerful Teal beams of pure energy began to reach out to the Marein Capital ships. They had learned to focus their fire power on the cap ships because of their strong shield.

They knew that the weapon on their siege disks were the most effective so they decided to use those to soften up the fleet before the main armada engaged in battle. The Teal beams hit 500 Marein capital ships. They decided to hit the ships with two beams a piece because that was able to over power the Marein shields so the second blast would take them out. They were shocked when the shields held after 4 volleys.

Grand Lord Slasher had gathered top of the line ships for this campaign. He would not underestimate the enemy again. The Marein vessels looked like Vs and Ys and they began to fire their advanced weapons. Purple Plasma beams began to reach out to the Galactic Federation of light fleet and along with the beams came a swarm of hyper dense plasma globes that shined as bright as the sun in midday.

Once the beams were half way to their targets swarms of strike craft and 4000 escort vessels began an advance on the enemy. The Galactic Federation of light followed suit and soon two huge clouds of ships began a journey towards each other. Plasma and other energy weapons lit up the great gulf between them.

this will be a glorious battle. Earth had no clue that this war would determine the fate of every human life. If the GFL won Earth would remain in the dark and be denied the truth of alien life. If the Mareins gained a good portion of this galaxy then Earth would be offered a chance to join. If they refused they would remain their own world kept safe from any out side influence.

* * *

(Star wars galaxy)

Keroth looked over his new dimensional gate. He smiled as the powerful vortex of energy formed within the ring. A fleet of 400 cargo ships came through and 800 cargo ships went into it. Trade routes were established between the two universes. Keroth sent a series of probes to scout out the Milky Way galaxy.

He had a good strategy for conquering galaxies. He would find a race and manipulate it into going to war with its neighbors. He would do this by finding a race with violent greedy tendencies. Then he would offer them technology and help them build up their power. He would keep them from knowing where the gifts were coming from. Then their greed would cause them to try to conquer their galaxy. Then Keroth would let them fight their neighbors and he would secretly provide both sides with the technology to keep the war going on for years.

Eventually one side will get tired of fighting and so he will come in offering a way to end the war. The defenders who are the ones most likely to be tired of fighting would be the ones he would offer to help. They would agree to his terms of them joining his hegemony and then he would take the galaxy by storm. That is a lot easier then going against all their forces at once. Another bonus to this is that both sides would be weak from the wars and would provide minimal resistance. He had used this strategy many times before and it gave his old empire 36 galaxies. His new empire had 15 Galaxies spread over 3 universes at the moment. He began drawing his plans for the coming war.

* * *

(Milky Way Galaxy)

The Marein Republic has pushed the Galactic Federation of light back. They have a foot hold in the galaxy and are striking at locations in their quarter of the galaxy. Earth is on the border of that sector and may very well be caught in the crossfire. Another fleet of Saucers attacked the mighty fleet of the Marein Republic. The Powerful Marein Vessels were able to easily defeat the pathetic forces of the Galactic Federation of Light. Within 3 months the Marein Republic had taken a Quarter of the galaxy and had begun to advance on a nearby sector. Earth was on the border of these two sectors and thus Earth could be the site of a battle.

* * *

(Earth)

Drekthore was watching a child get drowned when a bright light filled the room. He was exposed so he ordered his children to kill everyone. He fled the scene but he hit a force field. He began to use his powers to bypass the field but a black diamond bullet rammed through his lower rib barely missing where his lungs would be if he was human. The bullet had ripped clean through his body but it was coated with black diamond powder that was beginning to poison his system. He felt his power draining away and then he looked over as he fell to the ground.

He saw his children fighting Darkane with Fierce determination and then it all went black. But the battle still raged. Drekthores most powerful son Draynak had jumped above Darkanes blade and with his right foot he kicked the back of his head. Then he landed behind Darkane and pulled out an energy sword and as he was about to thrust it into Darkane he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down and saw Darkanes blade in his chest.

He tried to grab it but it burnt his hands to touch it. He ignored the pain it caused and began to pull it out as he dropped to his knees. It looked up at Darkane with malice burning in its eyes and it pulled the dagger from its chest. It then got back to its feet and as it rose it rammed the dagger into Darkanes armpit the blade cut through flesh and pricked his heart.

Then Darkane stood for a moment in awe of the power of this creature. He said "hard core…." as he fell to the ground. He then lay there Dying and pulled out his gun and fired 6 shots into Draynak. Then he pulled out a black diamond fragmentation grenade and set it off. He along with the demons died. The great destroyer of worlds had perished at the hands of Darkane the great hunter

* * *

(Milky Way)

The Galactic Federation of Light was on the verge of Collapse when Keroth Arrived. He looked at the Greys and Reptilians and Aryans and said. "I Keroth hold the power to defeat this enemy and make your Federation stronger then ever before! Join my glorious Hegemony and you will see worlds of impossibilities worlds of dreams! Together we stand! Divided we fall! What good is a leader without followers? What good is a crew without a ship? I tell you!!! They are nothing without the other! A people without a leader fight amongst themselves and perish at the hands of their brothers! A ship without a crew floats in the void helpless! A leader without followers is labeled insane! And a crew without a ship is stuck as farmers living a meaningless life. So join me find the truth of existence only together can we stand against those who mean to destroy us! Your children need you! Your brothers need you! I need you!"

at that last line the crowds began to cheer his name "All hail LORD KEROTH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

they began to chant about how Keroth would lead them to glory and power and Keroth thought _"It sure is good to be the hope for the hopeless and receive praises for saving them." _he fed off of their praise and love for him for a few minutes before retiring to his ship for much needed rest. The true war had begun he would face his old enemy the Marein Republic once again. But how did they form without him to force them to unite?

He later learned that they faced a threat from the Furlings a race of deadly reptilian creatures that reminded him of his old Doongeerian bodyguards. They looked like raptors and had blood red eyes and humanoid bodies with ripped physiques and stood 10 ft tall, But the Furlings Eyes were gold and they had no powers so they just had their strength and speed to use along with the knowledge. They were powerful indeed but the Mareins had defeated them after thousands of years of war. So indeed this will be a good war. He just hoped he would win. He had to win they were counting on him to save them. He slipped into a deep sleep and dreamed about his queen.

* * *

The end for now.


End file.
